Epic Mario (2014 game)
Epic Mario is a game released in 2014. It is a parody of Epic Mickey. This article is not finished. Summary Warning: Is kinda long and spoils Epic Mickey One day, Rosalina created a world for the forgotten Nintendo characters using the Paint Flower and the Thinner Flower. This was held in a model on a table in Starship Mario. One day, Mario is in Mario's Cottage, and there is a Warp Star next to his house, that starts spinning. Curious, Mario gets in it and blasts off. He then lands in a room in Starship Mario. Rosalina is seen sadly looking at the model, (most likely feeling bad for the forgotten nintendo characters) and leaves the room. Mario then wanders to the model with the Paint and Thinner Flowers next to it. Mario attempts to create something in the world, but ends up creating a character called Ink Mario. Trying to get rid of Ink Mario, Mario grabs the Thinner Flower and accidentily spills the Thinner onto the world. Ink Mario grabs Mario and sucks him down into the world. Mario then wakes up, and realizes he is strapped down to a table. Professor Hector is then seen laughing, getting ready to pull out Mario's heart. Jumpman is then seen sneaking into the area, and seeing Professor Hector getting ready to pull Mario's heart out. Professor Hector is then seen switching a lever, and then then an eye, comes out of a machine above Mario, most likely examining him. Then, Professor Hector switches the lever again, and several tools come down, trying to cut him up. Mario dodges each one, (even being strapped on a table) and then Professor Hector pulls the lever a third time. Out comes a plunger. It then plunges onto Mario's heart, trying to get it out. Mario resists it, and Professor Hector's machine starts to malfunction. Mario eventually breaks one of the cuffs holding him, grabs the plunger, and throws it at Professor Hector. It gets stuck on his face, and while it is, Mario gets off the table, and grabs The Thinner and Paint Flowers to battle him, but when he does, Professor Hector laughs and a giant Ink Mario lands in front of him. The Ink Mario flies away, and Professor Hector looks up. But then, he pulls a switch, and a R.O.B (the size of the NES acsessory, not the SSBB one.) picks him up and flies away. Mario then sees Jumpman hiding, and Jumpman looks scared. Then he runs over to the lever, trying to summon a R.O.B, but breaks it off on accident. It then sparks, and the machine that was trying to cut up Mario, becomes evil and starts trying to cut up Jumpman. Jumpman runs away, and hides in a ? Block that was around. It then goes for Mario, and the game starts. A Subcon named Jerry appears, and yells, "Over here, bolts for brains!" and distracts the machine. The Machine tries to smash Jerry, and he flies away yelling, "Missed me!" Jerry then flies to a machine that can turn off the machine, and says, "Over here, Mario!" So your main objective is to get over to that machine and flick the switch. Not finished. Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games